What She Wants
by legacyZero
Summary: [Oneshot] Because Temari always gets what she wants. Naruto X Temari.


Disclaimer: Owning it is a fantasy of the delusional mind. 

**

* * *

**

**What She Wants**

A One-shot by legacyZero

Summary: Because Temari always gets what she wants.

A/N: A little one-shot for Valentines. A bit on the crappy side cause I can't write any type of romance. Originally a InoxNaru but converted due to lack of creative ideas. That and I can't stand fluff, despite the healthly amounts that can be found here. And I like Temari X Naruto, though InoxNaru isn't far behind!

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was known by many to be an airhead, and at times he vehemently denied this claim. But if one were to call him that now, he wouldn't care for his head is indeed up in the clouds. In fact, his spectrum of cares was reduced to only a select group of friends and mentors who had supported him throughout the years. 

And of course, there was her.

The joy in his life, his reason for waking up everyday.

Lying next to him on the soft patch of grass, was his goddess whose silky blonde-spun tresses spilled across his chest as she snuggled against him. If Gaara caught anybody, with Naruto being the possible exception, fooling around with his sister like he was at the moment, he would be dead so fast it wouldn't be funny. He was thankful to have recieved Gaara's silent approval.

He didn't know why, out of the many people who were wishing to court her, that she chosen him. She was beautiful, painfully so. He could attest to that as he spent many a sleepless night thinking about it. But it had not been a fragile beauty that many girls possess but more of a natural kind; the type where make up only served to ruin that comely glow around her. Her manner was often brash but Naruto didn't care because that was her facade to the world and that she was beautiful no matter what she did. It was that exterior that made Shikamaru turn from her, for he knew he could not temper her spirit to something less troublesome. Everybody expected them to last and this was a surprise to those who knew them but none expected what was to come. The loud mouth of Konoha and the Desert Lily of Sand. Who would've thought?

Theirs was a torrid affair, filled with kisses and heated silence before it resumed once more with fervor. Time seemed to still when they were together, brief and fleeting despite their wishes. Sometimes they would talk, though it was not often. At others, they would end up running their hands over each other, and Naruto enjoyed the way her fingers seem to trace feather light paths across his skin. Their relationship had been always one that was driven by passion, and both of them mutually agreed that talk cheapened the feeling. Thus Naruto never got around to ask Temari why she chose him when she could have any man she desired. Nor did he want to; this had been different with the fling he had with Sakura or the odd-sort of hero-worship from Hinata, and he wanted to savour it as long as possible no matter how short that time may be. She didn't end it as he expected but the time came anyway. Duty came first and they parted reluctantly.

Months later, when the war had ended and he was tired and distracted with the thoughts of her, she came to his humble abode, looking like the goddess she was, with the moon illuminating her features as it was meant to be. She was serene then, with a look in her eyes that Naruto never noticed before. It was longing and want, he would realize later, but for now he was content in drinking in the sight of her after so long.

"Stay with me," She said simply, because both of them knew that words held very little importance between them.

Now, they were together again and everything that has happened felt so long ago. He brushed away a stray strand of gold from her face, admiring her calm and peaceful expression on her face. He leaned in closer to place a kiss on her forehead before he felt strong hands - her hands - caressing the back of his head ever so delicately as she brought him closer. Her breath tickled him, and he failed to supress the grin that followed. She returned it with a smirk of her own before pulling him in.

Her lips tasted bittersweet, like the first time he had kissed her so long ago, as if speaking of sorrows long past but never truly forgotten. He is intoxicated and enthralled under her spell, half wondering whether he was in the realm of dream or waking. Temari never fails to do that to him, and he loves her all the more for it.

"_Aishiteru_." He whispered, his voice hinting of promise and desire. She smiles beautifully, and he knew instinctively that she had only smiled like that for him. She rolls over him, with her at the top, her teeth gently nibbling at his ear.

"I know." Her words mellifluous, she continues her play, enticing a whimper from her lover.

"Why?" He asks, out of breath and loving the feel of her body against his. He never did ask her the first time she came to him, lips hungrily locking with his. He never did need a reason for her presence until now. A tingle of fear mixed pleasure rippled down his spine as she pressed herself onto him, just enough for him to hear her deep and languid breathing.

"Because you were what I wanted." She whispered, before claiming his lips with hers once more.

_-Owari_


End file.
